A New Beginning
by NinjaSkylar
Summary: With Naraku dead, betrayed, and on the verge of death, How will Sesshomaru rekindle Kagome's heart? Kag/Sess
1. Rekindling May Be Needed

**A/N:**

**Well guys here I am with my second Inuyasha fanfiction! Yay me! But anyways I have grown to adore this paring. And I apologize for The OOCness of Sesshomaru. Well, if he was then there would be no KagSess pairing. Thanks lovelies~! **

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own or this would be Cannon.**

* * *

**...Rekindling May Be Needed...**

**KAGOME'S P.O.V**

I sat there, breathing through my open mouth. My chest heaved, the rain started to pour upon us.

This battle field.

The water mixing with the sweat, the blood, the tears from our fallen enemies. So many died, so many orphaned children, so many mind controlled people and demons.

My eyes heavy, as I sat on the blood stained ground. I dug my fingers deep into the wet soil and grass. I didn't realize how hard I was clenching my fists, they had turned white.

This once beautiful, vast, rich land. Tainted with the blood and bodies of the once living. I'm brought out of my thoughts with a gut wrenching scream. Kikyo's scream.

I stood slowly. The heavy rain beating against my weak stature. My hands, shaking uncontrollably. My knees wobbled as I walked, I swayed when I took a step.

I inched my way towards Kikyo. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Kirara stood in front of the woman I disposed so dearly.

I stepped closer attempting to push Miroku aside, not having enough energy to speak. It hurt to much. I winced, pain shooting through my left arm my vison starts to go black on the edges.

I saw a body held in her arms, the face obscured from my view.

"K...Kikyo?" My voice raspy as if I was a chain smoker.

Her head turned to me, her face ashen. Stained with tears that still fell and blood. I saw him.

"Inuyasha" I mumble I dropped to my knees. His chest still fell and raised, but I had not noticed it.

The hot tears streamed down my face, I cover my mouth to stifle a sob.

I stood, the pain starting to become unbearable. I groaned loudly. Sango looked to me with tears sliding down her face with a worried look plastered upon her face.

Inuyasha was dead.

Well to my knowledge I thought so.

I pushed past the group. I ran. I ran as fast as my frail and weak legs could carry.

I dropped down, exhausted beyond compare, my vision starting to fade in and out, my left arm felt as if someone took a fork and stabbed at it until it fell off.

I had used all my energy and I could not sense the demon come up behind me. He raised a dagger way above his head.

He screeched so loud my ears bled.

"LONG LIVE NARAKU!"

I couldn't get out of the way I just laid there. I didn't try to avoid the dagger. It pierced my back, all the way to the hilt.

I screamed out in pain and agony.

I cried.

I cried for my family.

I cried for my friends.

I cried for Inuyasha.

I cried for my life.

I had heard footsteps approaching me. They weren't heavy footing like Miroku or Sango's.

They weren't light enough to be Shippo or Kirara.

"Sesshomaru" I croak out in between my sobs. He looked to me.

"Hn" is all he replied with

Before I had fell out of consciousness, he lifts my up into his arms. I rest my head against his chest. I swore I heard it beat slightly faster. The ice king's heart beats faster due to a human he so much despises all of the kind?

Then everything goes dark.

Was I dead?

Was I dying?

Well anyways I was laying on the most softest thing I have ever felt in my life. It was warm as well, I moan slightly and rub my cheek against it. Kami it was soft "...Sessh-" before I finish I was awoken by a knock at the Large wooden doors.

"Y-Yes?" I say, unsure of the gorgeous room I lay in, or the mysterious person behind the doors.

The door opens a small girl enters.

"Hi!" She chirps, happy to see me awake. She smiles widely at me.

"Rin!" I reply, with an equally large grin on my face. She runs and hops up on the bed and crawls over to me

"Is Kagome-chan feeling better? Rin was scared when Sesshomaru-sama brought Kagome-chan here!" Her bottom lip quivered.

I cooed the child "Aww sweetie, I'm fine-" I in enveloped her into my embrace. "I swear, if it wasn't for your Sesshomaru-sama..."

I trailed off when I sense the inu.

He stared at me. Not with hatred or iciness, but with curiosity. I stared back at the tall man. He was truly a beautiful man. His eyes a deep molten golden, to his thin lips, to his markings on his face.

Before I never really paid attention to his beauty. I just, was blinded by my feelings for Inuyasha.

"He never wanted me." Rin heard me mumble this to myself

"Did Kagome-chan say something to Rin?" She ask.

I didn't feel the tears spill over my eyes, down my cheeks, and onto my clenched fists. He studied my face, watched each tear fall from my face. His icy facade falter, I think.

"Kagome-chan?! Did Rin make you cry?" She says on the verge of tears.

"No, Honey. You didn't." I say and pat the child on her head lightly.

I feel the bile build up in the back of my throat. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked away.

'InuTrasha chose that Bitch and tried to save the clay ass whore...' I think to myself. He never wanted me. Only her.

Was I not got enough? Rin pokes me and brings me back to earth. "Kami..." I say.

I pull my legs over the edge if the soft bed, I stood. My legs still felt wobbly and Rin took my hand and smiles Up at me with a toothy grin.

"Kagome-chan, can Rin ask something?" She says

I nod "Anything dear."

She smiles and bluntly states "Does Kagome-chan like Sesshomaru-sama?" I feel my face heat up instantly.

"...Rin, Hun..."

Rin smiles widely at me "Rin thinks Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama would make a beautiful couple. And a great mommy and daddy to Rin!" She giggles.

I begin to process what Rin said. 'Do I like Sesshomaru?'

I'm back from my deep thinking By the bickering between Jaken and Rin.

I heard the ending of Jaken's rant. "That wretched, goof for nothing, whor-"

Before he could finish his insult, Sesshomaru kicked Jaken across the room. Rin pouted and tugged on Sesshomaru's pant leg.

"Master Jaken is being a bully and saying mean and rude things to Kagome-chan. So Rin stood up for her momm-" she stops herself in mid sentence.

"I mean Rin stood up for her new friend.." She mumbles looking down, letting her hopes drop for the moment.

Sesshomau's face when he heard Rin call me her mommy was like Sesshomaru blushed, but through his eyes. I know it sounds weird but it WAS weird.

Her face was red from anger and embarrassment, he let a small smile crack onto his face when he looked at me.

Thats when I realize that my kimono I was wearing was open up top so I crossed my arms over my chest and I blushed and shivered slightly.

'Lousy, good for nothing, perverted Bastard...' I think to myself

"Jaken." His voice and dead sexy.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" I stare at the groveling toad.

"Please...treat my guest with respect" he turns on his heel and exits the hall.

Kami, did hear him right? Am I his guest. Did my heart just skip a beat?

I think I may be falling in love.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what did you guys think? My first SessKag fic. I feel pretty proud, an. I hope to update as much as I can but with school I can do a pretty decent job of updating and I hope to post another chappie later today. Thanks for reading. **

**Reviews Are Love. **

**~NinjaSkylar**


	2. At Last, I Love You

**A/N**

**Heya guys! Im back with an update and sorry it took longer than I said it's just I have been really busy over the weekend. So I hope you enjoy my new installment of this wonderful fanfic**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own or this would be canon. I also don't own Etta James' 'At Last'**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**At Last, I Love You**

I danced around, I had began humming but that soon turned to singing.

_''At Last, My love has come along"_

I twirled around the furniture in the elaborate halls and rooms. This is a huge castle. I let my voice gradually grow louder with each passing second. I grew more and more into the song I had begun to sing with all my heart.

_"My lonely days are over, and life is like a song"_

I was completely unaware of the pair of golden orbs observing my little 'show'. I hopped, skipped, and danced as much as I can to the pace of this romantic tune. If only someone could sing a song of such beauty to me. But whom would want to sing to a plain girl such as myself?

_"The skies above are blue, my heart was wrapped up in a clover the night I looked at you"_

The looks of amusement plastered upon his face.

I swear my heart skipped a beat when I realized why and whom i am singing this to indirectly.

Sesshomaru.

It has been three weeks since he saved my life and brought me to his castle and healed me. I'm in debt to once again.

_"I found a dream, that I could speak to, A dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill I can press my cheek to. A thrill that I have never known._

The owner of those golden eyes watched every move I made. Watched every step, twirl, bounce, skip, jump I took. I do have to admit that I have a deep attraction to the demon lord. Gosh, if only my mind hadn't been so clouded and fogged I could figure out faster what this wonderful sensation is at the pit of my stomach.

I like, no, I love him I think. No doubt about it, he may or may not be the one and only for me. My soulmate. When I was younger my mother would tell me stories of princesses finding true love and I would always ask 'Mama, how do they know that it's true love?' and she would reply 'Kagome, you were born with two eyes to see, two legs to walk upon, and two hands to hold, yet why do you think we were only born with one heart? So we could find the other one that belongs to ours. That is true love my sweet Kagome.'

I smile remembering the stories I once adored.

I obviously wasn't paying attention and the rug kind of jumped out from under me and I went hurdling towards the concrete flooring. I held out my arms in front of my face to prevent having a few nasty bruises on my face and a busted lip.

I waited for impact yet it never came. Instead I found a pair of warm arms around my small stature.

Sesshomaru reviled himself to catch the falling miko.

"Miko, watch where you plan to face plant" he states cooly.

I huff loudly and look at him ''My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME, say it with me K-A-G-O-M-E! Not Miko, wench, or woman! I will refrain from answering to anything but!" I yell at the youkai.

I cross my arms and look away from the Lord to attempt to hide the crimson staining my cheeks.

I can see a small smirk plastered on his pale face in my peripheral vision. 'Damn that bastard!' I think to myself.

Looking back at him, I allow him to see the crimson blush that reached the tips of my ears down to my toes. He pulls me closer to his stands straight up, only pulling me closer to him.

His silver tresses mingle with my raven ones. As if they were one. He held me in his embrace, my ear against his chest. I hear his heart quicken oh so slightly. DId the ice king's heart really just pound just from touching me? No way, what is there that would make me desirable? I'm plain, not pretty or anything. Just plain old Kagome.

He pulls away quickly and looks away and his eyes, those beautiful golden orbs staring through my azure ones. As if they were staring into my soul demanding to know my secrets. I held his stare, his eyes held so much emotion his face did not hold.

He mutters just loud enough for my human ears to just barely pick up "I'll...see you at dinner." And with that he turned around and left the way he came.

Did I make him uncomfortable so much to make him want to leave? Did I disgust him? Was I too ugly for the yōkai lord to handle? Was I really that wretched? Did I stink? I question all the possibilities that could cause him to leave. I sigh and then my saddened state dissipated when I realize what the demon and I just shared. His arms around my small and frail weak body. His arms comforting, I only wished for one to hold me so. His caring loving eyes filled with such emotion. I have yearned for one to look at me like he just did.

My heart beat faster than it already was.

**THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-****THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP**

I raise a hand to my chest feeling my heart pound against it. It was like a drum, almost bursting into a thousand pieces. Sesshomaru did this to me, I smile giddily. Sesshomaru makes me feel like this.

It takes a few moments for my racing pulse to calm itself down. I begin my dancing around again having a reason, Kami I was in love...at least this is what it feels like.

I hum to myself and gracefully sway my arms about, as if I was one of those ballet dancers. This is a feeling like no other, one I've wanted to feel. Even thought it is foreign to me. I loved that feeling of the butterflies gathering up in my stomach, how he made my palms sweaty and my arms spaghetti.

No body has made me feel this way.

Even Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha'

I think my mood souring almost instantly at the thought of that little douche canoe. I look around the halls for a nice spot to hide, I settle on a dark and sort of damp corner on the east side of the castle, I plop down and sigh deeply. I hug my knees to my chest and rest my forehead on my knees.

I let my mask falter, letting the fake smiles laughs and emotions I've concealed when this whole Inuyasha Kikyo thing started, it's been months. Months of absolute agony for me. I let the mask drop to the ground shattering into a billion pieces and I begin to sob, to sob out the months of pain, the thought of Inuyahsa almost dying, the thought of how I think he could love me. It was never me, always Kikyo. He only cared because I was his shard detector and the reincarnate of his love. His only love.

I put my hands to my face to muffle the sounds of my sobs and collect the unshed tears falling from my face, this time I didn't fight the tears, I let them spill over my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I hiccup and breathe in and out shaky breaths, and my eyes felt as if they were beginning to get puffy from the crying.

I could hear the footsteps nearing me, I quickly wipe the tears from my face and re-apply the mask that once shattered below my feet, I breath ina nd out for a few seconds before I hear the small voice speak.

"Hiya Kagome-chan!" the sweet voice chirps

I smile at the young girl before me and greeted in return ''Hello Rin, How are you sweetie?"

Rin walks over into the dark damp corner and plops down beside me and cuddles up to me and waits a few seconds to say anything more.

''Kagome-chan, have you thought what-" she yawns and puts a small fist to her eye to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She begins again ''Rin has said about Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama?"

I let the blush reach my cheeks and I look down into her chocolate eyes and run my fingers through her hair and she wraps her arms around my waist and begins to snuggle with me and I let a small giggle out.

"Rin can you keep a secret?" I question and she shakes her head frantically.

"Yes! Rin can keep lots of secrets! Rin promises to keep Kagome-chan's secret" I aww mentally at her adorableness and she holds out her pinky to pinky swear. I stick mine out as well mocking her and we swear on it.

She watches me wanting to know what my secret I am going to tell her, I smile at her eagerness and continue to run my fingers through her hair detangling her hair.

"Yes Rin, I have thought." I continue to run my fingers through her hair and she begins to smile at me and stares up at me with those adorable, innocent adolescent eyes of hers.

''Can you keep a secret Rin?" I say to her, she hanging on every word that poured out of my lips. I chuckle lightly and look around to make sure no one was around. Even the walls have ears. Well that's what my mother used to tell me when I was younger.

''Well, Rin I think that I might be-" I double check making sure unwanted hears where in range and I bend forward to whisper into her ear ''I think I might be in love with Sesshomaru-sama"

Her grin reaches from ear to ear. Her arms tighten lightly around my waist and she buries her head into my side and begins to snuggle, getting comfortable.

I wrap my arms around the young one protectively. I adored children, they were so adorable like little Rin and Shippo. I let a small yawn escape my lips and I rest my head on the wall behind me and slowly drift in and out of consciousness.

But unknowingly did we know that Jaken had been in hearing vicinity and he has heard the transaction between the two human females. Jaken stood dumbfounded, did the wench just say she was in love with **his **Lord Sesshomaru? Did his demon ears deceive him? Jaken would rather die than to watch this wench take his Lord Sesshomaru away from his rightful duties and attendances to things much more important than her life itself!

He waddled off to the yōkai lord's chambers to deliver some disturbingly, gross news.

'The miko was in love with Sesshomaru-sama...disciple'

* * *

**A/N:**

** Well what do you all think of this new chapter? It's a lot longer than the first, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews and ****favs are love!**

**Thanks for your guys' support!**

**Skylar out!**


End file.
